Relapse
by Hazey Rine
Summary: When Shinku fails to find a way to wake her fallen sisters, Father provides another way to resume the Alice Game. "I take it that it didn't go too well?"
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Relapse **

**Summary: When Shinku fails to find a way to wake her fallen sisters, Father provides another way to resume the Alice Game. "I take it that it didn't go too well?"**

* * *

"What's in the box, desu?" Suiseiseki walked up to her younger sister, placing a hand on her shoulder and staring at the dark case that looked like a Rozen's case. The two dolls exchanged looks before the older one took a step back. They usually let Jun handle this, but since he was at school, he wasn't going to be the one who'd open this case.

"Should we, desu?" Suiseiseki asked. Shinku had a very void look on her face, the same void look she always had. There was no changing it, she knew, but neither of them had a clue on what the box could contain. What more if it was another Enju doll? What would happen then? Jun had three dolls as their medium and it would do little to no good to find him on the floor in the middle of his Chemistry class.

"Should we open it?" Shinku whispered out loud, letting a hand swipe across the case. It was new, it had no dust, and it was a darker brown than their own. Something was telling her that this wasn't just another Rozen Maiden.

"Maybe, desu." Suiseiseki knocked on the case. What she didn't expect was for someone to knock back. Startled, she fell back a step, dragging Shinku with her. The two fell and stared at the box that seemed to contain something that no longer slept. Had Jun already wound this new sister before they'd even gotten the change to meet her? "Shinku… open it, desu."

"Me?" The crimson doll stood up and dusted herself off before sparing her older sister a glance. Suiseiseki pointed at the box with a small encouraging smile, and Shinku summoned a little bit of courage and walked towards it once more. Tapping it, she was no longer surprised when it tapped back. Cautiously, she lifted the case and stared at a… doll, sure, but it was different.

"Yo."

-x-

When Shinku said it was different, her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. The new doll was currently sitting on the sofa, eyes fixated on the blonde doll sitting beside it. Shinku took the time near it to observe it. With hair as white as Suigintou's, and a blue and white color scheme, Hayate, or as he'd introduced himself, seemed very… off.

"You're saying that Father sent you?" Suiseiseki repeated for what seemed like the tenth time. Hayate nodded, strands of white hair falling over his ice blue eyes. "But you are… a boy."

"He asked me to advice you, to watch out for the next set of dolls." Shinku tensed. "We aren't here to be Alice, we are only here to help one of you become Alice."

"Help us become Alice?" Suiseiseki's brow furrowed. "But there are two of us who are sleeping."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Hayate stared at Shinku for a bit. "I am also aware that Father asked _you _to wake them."

"Yes he did."

"And now I understand you've been _unable_ to do so." That was a low blow. Shinku returned Hayate's slightly taunting stare with a soft glare, before blinking it away. Now was most definitely not that time to argue with the new doll. Father brought him to life for a reason. "Father asked us to awaken the two dolls. He's sent me their Roza Mystica, but on my way to your medium's house, a white haired doll took them from me."

"Suigintou?" Suiseiseki gasped, anger filling her mismatched eyes.

Hayate shook his head. "Is she the first?"

Shinku nodded.

"Then, no, it wasn't her."

Suiseiseki brought her hand down and bit her lip. "Then who?"

Hayate's settled himself into his seat even more, eyes still staring at Shinku who now felt very uneasy. "The seventh… Kirakishou."

-x-

"Why are we even discussing this, desu?" The green dressed doll glared a half-hearted stare towards her younger sister. Shinku saw it as an act of defeated spirit while Suiseiseki insisted it was annoyance that fueled such stares. Her younger sister contemplated the question before answering.

"Suiseiseki... Has it ever occurred to you that this could be yet again another of Enju's plots?" Shinku placed her teacup back on its saucer. "Ever wonder why only now did Father allow such a visit, in my N-Field no less?"

Suiseiseki stared at her sister for a moment before plopping back down on the floor, hands gripping fistfuls of her dress in an irate manner. She did think of the consequences, but Shinku would never understand. She didn't have a twin, sisters, sure. But a twin who knew everything about you... No, not by a long shot.

To her, Souseiseki was everything. She was the reason Suiseiseki never did participate in the Alice games, and that reason had been more than enough...

"Shinku, desu?" The blonde doll looked up to her older sister. Suiseiseki seemed to be having difficulty at saying what she had in mind. Finally, she decided on her words. "You see Shinku... I've always known Father favored you- don't get me wrong, desu. I still love you and I never wanted to hurt you or any of our sisters, desu. But Souseiseki... Souseiseki was my twin, desu. It's different... between us, desu. We've always been together, even if she'd been decided on killing me and taking my Rosa Mystica, desu."

"I... understand, where you're coming from Suiseiseki." Shinku placed a hand over her sisters and stared at her with probing sapphire eyes. "But what do you want me to do?"

"The only thing you have an advantage on..."

-x-

A maddening laugh filled the air.

There was more to it than Shinku took in as she leaned back, dress in tatters, each breath a heavy burden to take. Her blonde hair was disheveled, part of it nearly burnt. She hated it. Golden hair, locks of it, given to her by father and half of it was now black and ashen. Her sapphire blue eyes stretched out to gaze at the destruction she, and a few others, had created in just a matter of minutes.

_Oh father... There had to be more than just violence._

"Shinku~" there it was again; her voice. It sent shivers up her spine and the blonde doll wasn't even sure how that was possible. Kirakishou appeared in front of her, the white rose that served as her eye twitching madly. "Don't run away! It takes patience to play hide and seek of this level and I'm pretty sure we all know just how young I am. Come; give your _little sister _a big hug!"

Shinku didn't move, and instead fixed Kirakishou a steely gaze. She'd hoped it would buy her enough time to think of a plan out of this, but the white haired doll had other plans. The smile on Kirakishou's face froze, and her golden eye twitched in obvious irritation. Shinku held her breath and not a second later did long, thorny vines come to wrap around her body. She cried out in shock, whilst a smile spread on Kirakishou's face."Come now big sister let us all be friends. Father would have wanted this."

_Father..._

"Don't... I'm not sure if you've read behind the lines, but Father wouldn't have wanted this. You coming into our lives suddenly proposing for the real Alice Game to come together just about ruined everything. Even if you did revive Souseiseki and Hinaichigo with ways no one knows about, you returned them to their former state. Or might as well have because now they're all but gone." Shinku glared at her sister before grabbing at a vine and pulling at it to break free. Kirakishou winced at the destruction of her vines but showed no other discomfort at being mishandled. She smiled a slightly vexing smile before shaking her head.

"I see that you will never understand me or my purpose in reviving our sisters." Kirashikou's vines retreated, and Shinku found herself on the floor. The white haired doll was turned away from her, already walking away. "Farewell dear sister... I do hope you'll take my words into consideration."

Shinku watched Kirakishou move away before glancing around herself, Souseiseki and Hinaichigo's Roza Mystica floated about her and she smiled in relief. Slowly, her N-Field moved to fixing itself, assuming its previous glory that was an entire replica of the former Rozen manor. All signs of destruction disappearing, gone without a trace.

Sighing, she stood up and stared at herself. The same couldn't have been said for her clothes or her hair. It didn't help matters that Jun's worry filled her mind.

It was time to go home.

-x-

Jun was mad. No, he was beyond mad, he was downright angry. One of his hands clutched the other that still burned with fire that had been the results of Shinku's death match against the just-now-introduced seventh Rozen Maiden. His brown eyes shone with obvious anger and irritation and his cheeks were a bright pink.

"Shinku that was reckless!" He regarded the blonde doll with a sort of lecture-like air that was usually around said doll. "How could you think of going against a doll we hardly know just because she says she's a Rozen Maiden?"

"I didn't." Shinku inspected the damage done to her dress, though she glanced at Jun everyone once in a while to let him know that she was being serious. "Suiseiseki convinced me to face Kirakishou because she'd wanted to see Souseiseki again."

"That doll is such a pain." Jun mumbled, but only meant it half heartedly. He knew Souseiseki was missed, more so by her own twin. He fixed Shinku with a small glare as he reached a hand out for her to give him her torn dress. "I still can't believe you did that. What did she even say that got you to start the Alice Game yet again?"

"_Father would have wanted this._" Replied Shinku as she unbuttoned her red studs to rid off her red petticoat. Jun paused from his sewing and took the time to stare at the red doll. The fifth Rozen maiden was finding it very difficult to avoid looking at her medium when he looked at her with such concern.

"Shinku…"

"I know that it was wrong for me to challenge my… sister. But I had no other choice. Suiseiseki has been so gracious, so helpful that she's never complained once that Father revived the rest of us yet never woke her twin. She's extremely civil, even towards Suigintou. How am I suppose to be so selfish when my sisters have been so selfless?" Jun shook his head, slightly angry with himself for once again hurting his doll's feelings. He placed Shinku's bonnet which he had been mending on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Shinku gave no other response other than gripping his shirt all the more tightly. "I'm sorry that I had to say that. I'm sorry you had to tell me. I should have just taken your word for it, I'm sorry."

There was the sound of small footsteps, and Jun disregarded it as Suiseiseki but was completely caught off guard to hear a different, and slightly maler voice. He turned his head to see Hayate leaning against the open door, staring at medium and doll. He took in Shinku's slightly defeated expression and sighed.

"I take that it didn't go too well."

-x-

Kirakishou stared at the blonde, hiding behind the shadows as she left. Hurting her sisters... hurt her as well, so to speak, but it had to be done. If no one started the Alice Game, what with everyone now being friends, how would Father find peace? Find happiness and joy?Of course there was the added factor that Father absolutely dreaded seeing _Shinku _get hurt. She was the favorite, there could be no doubt, what with eyes as blue as Alice's very own, and flaxen hair as beautiful as spun gold. It was a miracle Father'd let Shinku participate in the Alice Game at all!

The gentle stroking of her hair made the white haired doll look up. Her golden eye melted at the sight of him, and a smile- a normal, sane, yet sweet smile- graced her doll features. "Hello Father, did I do a good job?"

Rozen chuckled a bit at his daughter's enthusiastic welcome, gently taking her in his lap and fixing her tousled hair. "Of course you did. Thank you."

-x-

_**To be continued... **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Relapse **

**Summary: When Shinku fails to find a way to wake her fallen sisters, Father provides another way to resume the Alice Game. "I take it that it didn't go too well?"**

**Author's Note:** Thank you to _James Birdsong_ and _Silent Reader_ as well as _BaraBara-chan_ for reviewing the previous chapter. Hopefully this chapter did not fail your expectations. Also, I am quite aware that someone has already written a story that involves "Rozen Pages" but to be honest, I couldn't find any other term to fit them and since "Page" also means "Messenger" it was more than suitable. Facts remain though is that I do not intend to copy anything from the first story and all I've ever actually have in similar with her story is the fact that we both have dolls who call themselves "Rozen Pages". Oh, and I've also changed Mizu's name.

* * *

Jun had screamed loud enough to wake up the dead, or in this case, a sleeping Nori who fell out of bed. The older Sakurada groped for her glasses and glanced around the room. Just how many times did Jun start unleashing loud shouts in the middle of the night since the dolls came, she would never know. Hurriedly, she threw her bedroom door open and walked out into the living room to see her brother spazzing up a storm, accompanied by a very disgruntled Shinku and an extremely new face.

Hayate looked up at Nori's entrance, slightly relieved to see someone else aside from Jun who was also not a doll. He had a fill in from Suiseiseki as to how things ran around in the Sakurada household, and this must have been the most favored Sakurada Nori, who could do no wrong for the sisters. Blue eyes gleaming lightly, he approached her, a small smile on his face. "You must be Nori."

"Um, yes." Nori, slightly flustered to see another new doll that would most likely not appreciate being glomped by her, gripped fistfuls of her night gown to stop herself from screaming out loud. He looked like a boy version of Shinku at most, but that was only the eyes. His face, and hair were undoubtedly different, it being a very bleached white color, and being slightly paler than the fifth Rozen Maiden. There was also that gleam of knowledge- of intelligence, swimming in sapphire orbs that could not be hidden behind any expression.

Hayate took Nori's action as nothing and took a step towards her. "I am Hayate, the first Rozen Page. Father sent me to be a second mediator to any given doll."

This caught Shinku's attention and had also caused Jun to pause from his rant about how another doll found its way to his doorstep. They both glanced at Hayate who was leaning against a chair leg, arms crossed over his chest. Shinku found his cocky expression quite vexing and just wanted more than anything to smack it off of his face. Sad to say, she had more sense to not do that because Father would hardly like her abusing his newly-born son.

-x-

Suiseiseki could hardly believe her eyes. Was she dreaming, or was this truly happening? Grandfather seemed too happy for it to be real. The darkest shade of blue obscured her vision for a moment before she felt the warmth of the one hugging her. Dumbfounded, shock, and unable to move, Suiseiseki stared into nothingness as she heard her voice.

"I'm so sorry, Suiseiseki." Souseiseki's top hat was on the floor, forgotten as their reunion lasted for about a second before the older twin pulled back, and placed a steady smack on her twin's head. Stumbling back, Souseiseki stared at her twin and the fat tears sitting on her cheeks. She smiled apologetically. "I guess I deserved that."

"You deserved more than that, desu! I should smack you into a wall, desu!" cried the older twin before throwing her arms around Souseiseki, hiding her face to avoid the extra shower of waterworks to be seen. She gripped fistfuls of Souseiseki's blue shirt and wailed. "How are you back, desu? Did Shinku do it, desu? Is everything all right, desu? Are you hurt, desu?"

Souseiseki smiled and pet her sister's long hair. She had only one answer to all these questions, and that was, "I'm fine."

Suiseiseki took her word for it and spent the next minute hugging her, for fear that if she let go, her sister would yet again disappear. "I thought I lost you, desu."

"For a while, you did." Souseiseki's grip on her sister was just as tight. She pulled back enough just to say. "But I'm here now, and I know exactly what we have to do to stop all this nonsense."

"What nonsense, desu?" Suiseiseki whispered, afraid to ruin the peaceful air around them. There was too little time that they had to be like this, but she had been hoping that there would be more peace in their lives now that everyone was fully awake. What clouded her thoughts was the sudden interruption in the flow of their lives. Creations of Father they may be, the Rozen Pages, Suiseiseki knew, weren't good news at all. She stared at her sister, formulating her words. "The Alice Game, desu?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Through me." Suiseiseki's mouth fell agape, her grip on Souseiseki's shirt tightening. The doll in front of her was most certainly not Hayate, but instead, someone who seemed to be his exact opposite. With black hair, green eyes and a black and green color scheme. He looked like he'd partner well with Suiseiseki. He tipped his head towards the two Rozen Maidens. "I am Kazue, second doll of the Rozen Pages."

-x-

Hayate seemed all too happy when Shinku slammed her cup down and proceeded to walk to Jun's room. Jun was starting to see why Shinku had no patience for this doll. He was polite to Nori and himself, but when it came to Shinku… he changed completely. A sharp gleam would cover his sapphire blue eyes and his lips would turn into a taunting smirk, as if quite amused and knowing a secret that must be very important to Shinku, or at least had something to do with her.

And if the blonde doll hated something, it was nothing knowing. Not knowing who or what was involved, when or when something happened and why it had to occur. It wasn't gossip to Shinku- it was knowledge, and she thirsted for it. It was the very core of her being, the very essence of her existence. She needed to know- that's why she read. And Jun knew that.

"Is something the matter?" Hayate glanced at Jun and it annoyed the human to see such an innocent sparkle in his eyes that clearly hid that teasing side of his. He reminded her of Suiseiseki to an extent he could almost hear her idiotic and maniacal laugh. Oh god… that was eerily creepy, it sent shivers down his spine.

Jun shook his head. "Just wondering why you and Shinku seem to be on each other's nerves. You've only known each other for a day."

Hayate's smile could have passed off as innocent, but Jun saw the way it quirked too quickly as if he had already been expecting such a question to be asked. He blew on his white bangs for a second before glancing at the human. "That… well, I can't explain just what I'm doing. As her medium, you should know that only on one side."

"Side?" Jun watched as Hayate walked forward the same way Shinku had gone. The Rozen Page glanced at the medium for a second and raised his right hand, there on his ring finger was an extremely delicate looking rose ring- but with one thing missing. The leaves were there, but the rose, gone.

"Yes." Hayate gripped his wrist with a thoughtful look on his face. "Father said that he wanted this to end. This… game, he's settled over his daughters and… we've come to help. Let's face it though, game or not, fight or not, we take sides in a game that involves more than two people. And in this case, I'm all for only one doll."

-x-

"Why is he telling him that?" Kirakishou gripped the white rose in her hand and crushed unknowingly. Annoyed, she gripped the edges of her dress and glared at the mirror that had shown her just what had happened at the Sakurada house. There was more to this second doll than she or Father thought and it was annoying because she'd been the one to determine just how the Pages would act. She'd meant for Hayate to be secretive, to be sly. Perfect for Shinku- someone who hated secrets yet kept hundreds of her own.

What if the rest of their creations behaved as so? It would be quite a disappointment seeing as Father had broken the Alice game's purpose in letting her be with him whilst creating the Rozen Pages, just for them to find out she had been no use at all. Irritated, the rose in her eye twitched and twirled, the mirror returning to its normal condition, showing her reflection.

The moment her eyes met with the angry looking doll across the room, she stopped breathing. Father didn't like it when any of his daughters were angry. Maybe that's why he'd created Shinku to be so… void of emotions- so that she could control whatever it was in her mind. Though a bit unfair on Shinku, because she was a person all her own, Kirakishou appreciated what her sister could do. To never disappoint Father, to never do wrong. It would be a great honor since one who was able to do that would be the closest to becoming Alice.

Rozen glanced from the other cases he had been polishing to his seventh daughter who was glaring at her reflection, then suddenly tearing up. As much as he liked seeing the proper lady in his daughters, he appreciated it even more when they showed true affection and true emotion, showing just how close he had been at creating real life daughters. Something he would always be proud off.

"Kirakishou?" the white haired doll glanced up from her staring contest to see her Father's bright green eyes, warm and loving. "Please don't fret. Hayate and Kazue may not be as we expected, but I'm sure Iruka and Haru will be to our assumptions."

"Do you really think so?" Kirakishou wondered, hope in her voice. Hayate had been a failure, much to her dismay, but Father probably knew what was best for all his daughters- most especially dear Shinku.

Rozen, however, smiled, and sent the two cases flying, one to a different direction before smiling wistfully at his daughter. "Only time will tell my darling. Only time will tell."

-x-

Kazue seemed very calm, despite his roguish looks. He stared at everything around him, as if questioning each and every object that met his gaze. He'd have a question rolling off of his tongue before long and Souseiseki was in charge of answering him whilst Suiseiseki tried to pester answers out of him, questions of her own resounding in the air. He would answer the green doll before asking his own question, walking around the area of Grandfather's shop with an almost childlike grace around him.

"I don't get it, desu!" Suiseiseki threw her arms up into the air in frustration before she stomped her feet. "How could you be meant to be sent here to save us if you aren't even going to answer anything I have to ask, desu? You're no help, desu! Practically useless, desu!"

You see, while Suiseiseki had been ranting, she had forgotten that it was Kazue she was speaking to and not Jun, so when she raised a hand to smack him supposedly on the arm, she was surprised when her blow had been countered and her wrist was being held tightly high above her head. Kazue stared at her seriously, as if in honest surprise that she would throw a hit at him without even having a very justifiable reason. The two stayed there, stuck like that for what felt like eternity, when in reality it was only a minute.

Suiseiseki grasped the situation only when her twin placed a hand on her shoulder and she gingerly shook Kazue's hand off. Backing away, she was caught off guard when her back hit the wall. Both Kazue and Souseiseki had the same calm expression on their faces, but her twin's was a little more concerned than calm and that's when she couldn't take it.

Darting towards the only window in the room, she screamed her apologies at breaking the paper sheets but took off any way. One Souseiseki she could handle, but two, she'd do what she did just now. Run.

-x-

Shinku was more than annoyed. If there had been any polite way to say it other than this then she didn't know what it would be. Anyways, she was… as Jun would put it quite so often; pissed off. Who did that doll think he was? Granted he was the first Rozen Page, he could at least show some pride. Did he have to be so… snooty all the time? And what was up with the smiling and the smirking? It was unnerving and quite disgruntling to see such an expression. It reminded her of Jun's expression when he realized that Shinku was so small she couldn't open the door to his room all by herself. That look on his face made her own cheeks flush crimson and the tone his voice was in made her heart skip a beat- it was an annoying yet… warming feeling because she knew someone stood up to her.

In a way… Hayate was like… Suigintou. Unafraid to speak against Shinku, to taunt and tease her- only Suigintou actually had a reason to do so, unlike Hayate who seemed hell bent on irritating her to no end.

Shinku leaned against her closed case and sighed. Thinking of her sister brought so many feelings in her she wished she's stuck to berrating Hayate in her mind.

Suigintou... How was she?

-x-

Kazue stared at the hole Suiseiseki's exit left, an awkward silence thrown in as well. He glanced at the other twin who stared after her sister with a heartbroken expression. Seeing Souseiseki's face in such a state, Kazue gripped her hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze.

Souseiseki was surprised, needless to say, but Lempicka wasn't. In fact, it was dancing with joy inside of Souseiseki, and it startled her all the more.

"Wh-What is that?" She gasped, stuttering not really in her character. She tugged her hand away and was astonished to see Kazue grimace at the action.

"It's our bond."

"What?"

"Our bond." Kazue repeated, grabbing for Souseiseki's hand again. "I had been the one to return Lempicka to you. It came to me, it recognized me from when Father made me to be just like you."

Souseiseki stood in horor. "Just... like me?"

"More or less. Father wanted someone like you only an actual boy." Souseiseki's lips shut tightly.

"I... see." Souseiseki turned on her heel and stared at the hole in the window. "If you'll excuse me Kazue, I must go and find Suiseiseki."

-x-

_**To be continued... **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Relapse **

**Summary: When Shinku fails to find a way to wake her fallen sisters, Father provides another way to resume the Alice Game. "I take it that it didn't go too well?"**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews and favorites! _Summer Lilies, BaraBara-chan, Silent Reader, _as well as _Guest._ This chapter may be a little rushed- or moving too fast but I think this is what I want to happen. The development for a few characters may be flowing too quickly. If it happens that that ruins the story, I will just have to clean sweep the first three chapters before moving onto the fourth. Thoughts? And also, yes, it's shorted than the past two.

* * *

"What is your problem?" Shinku slammed her book shut- she'd been purposely slamming stuff too often now- before slipping off of Jun's bed and onto the floor. Her small feet hit the wooden planks and she marched straight to the doll in blue who still had that damn smirk on his face.

"Are you talking to me?" Hayate couldn't have been any more of a meathead if Shinku smacked him with a bologna. Her frustration had been kept secret (though it was easy to see in her eyes) but now he had taken it too far. She would take an insult to anything but three things; Father, Detective Kunkun, and Jun.

"Yes, indeed I am." Shinku stood in front of him, sapphire blue eyes fierce. "I don't know what you have in that head of yours but Father must have given you something. How dare you stroll in here and proclaim yourself the first Rozen Page and satisfiedly live here for a week only to insult the very human who willingly took you in!"

"As far as I'm concerned Suiseiseki does it all the time." Hayate grabbed the hand Shinku was about to use to smack him and used it to pull her closer to him. "And if anything- Jun didn't willingly accept me. He hardly has enough backbone to say no."

"He's human and has a heart. You can hardly blame him." Shinku turned her face away because she was too close to him.

Seeing her react that way made Hayate smile even more. "I hardly believe that that's the reason. Father had a heart and look at all the grief he's given us. You unable to see him, me with a grieving heart."

"Grieving heart?" Shinku repeated, momentarily forgetting their closing distance.

"Yes..." Hayate offered a bittersweet smile. "Unable to have the one you love because all you've done is watch them from afar. It hurts even more when she's everything you could want... but can't have."

"Aren't you romantic?" Shinku muttered crisply.

Hayate smirked once again and leaned his mouth to her ear. His warm breath making Shinku shiver. "I do try. But of course, why bother trying when I already have you in my arms."

"Wha-?!" Shinku had no say into it as something pulled at her feet, her entire two foot three body locked into Hayate's arms. They passed by the stairs and the living room where Jun was currently doing his homework, then disappeard.

Oh, my god.

-x-

"Suiseiseki! Calm down!" Kazue watched with interest as the second Gardener strut after her sister who decidedly ran away from her. The Sakurada's backyard was big enough for a walking chase and he knew that Souseiseki was giving her sister space that she needed but hardly wanted to give.

"Will not calm down, desu. Most definitely do not want to calm down, desu. I only need one Souseiseki, desu. What was father thinking, creating Kazue, desu? Will you stop following me, desu?!" Suiseiseki shrieked to a stop and threw her arms forward and stared at her sister. "This is my personal space line, desu. Cross it and I'll hate you forever, desu."

"That's way below the belt Suiseiseki!" Her twin pleaded. "I've only been back two days and you still haven't forgiven me for what happened that time."

"Of course I haven't forgiven you for what happened, desu! You and Kazue knocked me out, desu!"

"You wouldn't come home and-."

"It still wasn't right, desu!" Suiseiseki held out a hand and Jade Dream materialized her watering can. She pointed it threateningly at her sister. "I should douse you in water right now, desu."

Souseiseiki gulped. It looked like she meant it. What neither doll expected was the sudden dousing of water that didn't come from Suiseiseki's can, but instead Kazue's... flute?

"I thought perhaps you'd both want to calm down." He waved a hand and the instrument disappeared, which was a good thing cause Suiseiseki was finding it hard to keep cool under the impression of a flute being able to sprinkle water.

"How... How did you do that, desu?"

"I manipulate the wind, much like the second doll, Kanaria." Suiseiseki shook her head.

"But you splashed us with water, desu."

"I got that from your watering can." Kazue almost had a hint of a smile on his face. "Quiet an advantage when... playing pranks on people that tick me off."

"... I think I like you, desu."

-x-

Jun found the sudden silence both a blessing and a warning. Something was off. Kunkun would be up in a few minutes and none of the dolls were hurdling their way into the living room as he expected.

"You are the worst kind of liar!" That, on the other hand, had been going on for a while. Nori was sitting on the couch, pillow stuck to her chest in an attempt to protect herself. HinaIchigo and Kanaria were having a small unusual spat and it was hard to figure out why they were arguing.

"I'm telling the truth! Father doesn't want us to fight anymore, nano! That's why he sent the Pages, nano!" Hinaichigo puffed up her cheeks and sent Kanaria the fiercest glare she could ever make.

"I don't believe you, kashira! It just can't end like this, kashira!"

"Shinku says it can, nano!"

"Oh really, kashira?"

"Yes, nano!"

"Let's ask her then, kashira." Kanaria put her hands to cup her mouth and bellowed "Shinku, kashira!" for all to hear.

Jun watched as the grey haired doll moved about the house in search for the crimson doll. He didn't worry, because she was probably in his room, reading - or beating Hayate in a stare off- which was a usual thing for Shinku.

Sad to say, his thoughts went haywired when a certain ring glowed a powerful red and part of his energy was sapped away.

-x-

Souseiseki was finding it a little hard to believe her ears. Both Kazue and her sister had delved into their boxes and brought it upon themselves to smash the windows up in Jun's room. She knew why Suiseiseki did it, it was thrilling albeit she didn't like Jun's reprimanding scolds but she knew that Shinku could fix it.

It's what she was thinking while watching two brown cases crash side by side, only to scurry back outside when the glass broke. Suiseiseki's case flew open and a very happy green-dressed doll smiled cheekily at her sister. "Did you see that, desu?! I broke all that glass in one hit, desu! The chibi-human is going to be so angry his face is gonna be all red, desu!"

Souseiseki sighed, sometimes it was hard to understand why her twin received so much pleasure from irritating Jun and her other sisters' past mediums. She was glad Suiseiseki only ever met her mediums during critical times.

"I say that's enough pranking. Shall we call it a day?" Kazue, who still had a sensible side, had his case floating on Suiseiseki's left side. He stared at the twins with a serious gaze, but now that they knew, the twinkle of mischief hiding behind his dark green orbs was more than obvious.

"I would usually say, 'No', desu. But it's time for Detective Kunkun, desu." And with that, Suiseiseki flew into the already broken window and dropped out of her case and made her way downstairs. Souseiseki was about to do so when she noticed Kazue had not been moving to follow her sister.

"Is something the matter?" she tipped her brown head a little making sure her top hat wouldn't fall down. Kazue shook his head.

"I'm quite all right." He glanced at his hand where a silver ring with just rose leaves glowed brightly. "It seems though, that one of the dolls isn't."

-x-

In a hospital not so far away, a few nurses in white bid the pale colored girl goodbye before going out to lunch. Their leave both relieved and agitated the girl. Couldn't they have gone earlier? She needed more time to herself, alone, and as days passed by with her condition worsening she got little to none of what she wanted.

But when Suigintou was here they left her to herself because they thought she was crazy.

That very thought made her catch her breath.

_Suigintou_.

Her mysterious Angel had hardly returned to her since her ring had once broke. That had been a few months ago? Was it really? Well it felt like years. Years since she'd seen that marvelous beauty- dark beauty that both astound and frightened her. Suigintou had the power to make her freeze yet feel at home at the same time. She was her anchor- the very being that kept her from drifting away.

Now she was nowhere to be seen. Even her rose ring had vanished and it was such a disappoint since she very much loved that ring. It was more than enough proof that her Angel would be there. That she would be alone no more.

"Suigintou…" she'd even fallen into habit with calling her by her first name since said doll hated being called 'Angel'. Megu gripped the white hospital sheets around her and let out a small startled cry. She'd been holding back tears ever since the first night Suigintou failed to return, and only now did she shed them.

Her moment of weakness however was interrupted when a small cold and pale hand touch her cheek and instinctively she looked up to find a pair of dark crimson eyes staring at her with concern.

"Suigintou?" She whispered, hoping beyond hope.

"No. Iruka."

-x-

Kirakishou stared at the mirror as the white haired doll abducted her fifth sister. Well… that was odd. True she and Rozen did create Hayate to be a sort of distraction for Shinku to not be able to see the inner workings of their games, they didn't think he'd go so far as to kidnap her from Jun's home.

Either way though, it worked in their favor and Souseiseki would be mildly distracted with Suiseiseki and Kazue's now growing friendship. At least one person had pulled through for them. Kazue was exactly like Kirakishou imagined- a vague mix of Souseiseki _and _Suiseiseki. All that's left was Iruka to visit Tomoe to further divert Hinaichigo's attention then Haru to wake a certain elder sister.

"Things are going quite well, wouldn't you say father?"

Rozen gave his youngest daughter a pat on the head. "I should think so Kirakishou, I just hope your sisters can pull through this."

"They're strong."

"I know they are." Rozen felt the familiar sensation of a certain pair of eyes on him, and inwardly he shivered. He hated that he had to keep pushing his daughters into such a game he'd created due to the fact he'd harbored feelings for a girl he deemed perfect… It was time to set things right.

-x-

_**To be continued... **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Relapse**

**Summary: When Shinku fails to find a way to wake her fallen sisters, Father provides another way to resume the Alice Game. "I take it that it didn't go too well?"**

**Author's Note: **Again, thank you so much! James Birdsong (welcome back! You seem to have gone away from FFNet a couple of days), BaraBara-chan, summerlilies, and Silent Reader. I'm sorry it wasn't as fast as the last, but yeah. I am fully aware that some parts of my story will contradict popular beliefs (as in what happened in the anime) that involve Suigintou but let's face it, this is most partly AU and yes... Hayate seemed rather... deranged? Enjoy!

* * *

"Shinku?!" Jun was growing worried... Okay so maybe we skipped past worried and are now on full-out panicking. He and the rest of the dolls had searched all over the house for any sign of Shinku. She couldn't be found, and the same could be said for Hayate.

"Shinku-desu?!" Suiseiseki was equally as worried. She'd yet to thank Shinku for returning Souseiseki to her and she hardly wanted to lose a sister just as she'd gained another. With a determined gaze, she threw Shinku's case open. "Where have you gone, desu?"

"Wah! Father must have taken her because Karania doesn't believe Hina, nano!"

"That's not true, kashira!" The grey haired doll's cheeks powdered a light pink. "Father would never personally meet with a doll, kashira. It defeats the very purpose of the Alice Game, kashira."

And that's where it got quiet. No one had mentioned the Alice Game ever since it etched itself into their hearts as an awfully bad memory. Souseiseki and Hinaichigo's sudden slumber made it too difficult of a subject to talk about and so everyone silently yet mutually agreed that it be taboo to the Sakurada household. Kanaria must have found it all right to bring up such a subject now that all seven sisters were awake.

"What, kashira?" The second doll blurted out. It was about time everything got back to where they were supposed to head. The Alice Game was the only reason they were alive. "Why are you all looking at me like that, kashira?"

"It's nothing." Jun mumbled before falling to sit on his bed. "Shinku... Where are you? Where could you have gone?"

"And Hayate too." Everyone blinked at Souseiseki, who stared back at each of them. She shrugged. "Kazue informed me about the four Rozen Pages and as little as he's told me, I gather that he's actually the second. Therefore Hayate, or so I guessed, must be the first."

It hit Jun with a plethora of emotions. Every word that left Souseiseki's lips made his heart beat louder with each syllable. Angrily, he glared at the rose ring on his finger before it glowed a bright red- he growled.

"Stupid dolls!"

-x-

"My, my Shinku... I never thought we'd be alone like this just yet. I feel oddly pleasured to be in your presence and I've been hoping to confide some things to you." Shinku's dazzling blue orbs followed Hayate as he paced back and forth across the room from her. He seemed edgy, ever so slipping from his cool and indifferent character. Sighing a bit, she attempted to warm the ice that kept her chained to a wall. When nothing happened she made a sound of irritation.

Hayate seemed very contented in staring at her all day despite the fact that he had been saying something about confiding things to her. She did not want to meet his eyes though and so opted to stare at her surroundings once again.

They weren't on earth anymore- they were in another N-World. It was more than obvious what with the large portraits of her and her sisters. To be honest it looked a lot like her own N-World only differently furnished. Her eyes wandered more so until they rested on a different set of people in a painting which stood behind the wall Hayate had decided to rest on. Funny, she was sure that wasn't there before.

"Like it?" Hayate's voice ruined the silence. He was staring at the floor rather, he wasn't seeing it but he was looking at it. "Father made it for us, no one wanted to keep it because it brought too many memories so I took it."

Shinku's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean '_Father made it for you_'."

"I didn't say '_me_'." Hayate cut her off. "I said '_us_'. Doesn't it matter to you that it's you and I together in a portrait?'

"Of course it matters very little." Shinku's cheeks darkened a light color but she refused to take notice of it. Hayate was right when he'd said it was made for them since it portrayed a beautiful blonde doll much like herself and Hayate. The artist captured the essence of life in both doll's eyes and as hard to believe as it was, Shinku supposed that that girl Hayate had in his arms was none other than herself. Fixing Hayate with a steely gaze, she huffed in annoyance. "_Still_, explain."

"I was just about to." Hayate smirked. It was still the same proud Shinku. It almost made him grin, almost but not quite."You see, Father had created us a long time ago, but because of rules that were placed on the Alice Game, only, ah, if you will, daughters or rather _female dolls _were allowed to be awake in order for the game to be played. There really was no use for us male dolls and instead of being destroyed, since we too are Father's creations, we'd been sent to sleep."

"Why are you awake now?

"The rules that forcibly kept Father at bay from playing the Alice Game as he'd wanted seem to have changed and we're now, legally, participants. Only as Rozen Pages we cannot become Alice because I doubt that Father would want a homosexual for his daughter, not that I have anything against such people, just that I would find it odd."

"That's trivial."

"Be patient Shinku, your thirst for knowledge has _always_ been your weakness." Hayate cast an almost loving hand to caress the blonde's cheek which made Shinku suppress a shiver. "Anyway, Father sent us here to finish the Alice Game and as soon as we find your dear big sister everything will be ready.

"Then the game begins?"

"Unfortunately." Shinku flinched at his vague reply. Lifting her head she asked the one thing that had been bugging her the entire time, minus being strapped to a wall by ice.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to remember."

-x-

Megu was having trouble thinking straight. A little doll had appeared in front of her and he very well reminded her of Suigintou, only very noticeably male and possibly taller. Iruka, on the hand seemed rather surprised he was in the presence of Suigintou's former medium when he was supposed to be with HinaIchigo's. Haru would just have to suck it up for the both of them, no use in letting Father down.

"I don't get it." Megu's soft voice beckoned Iruka's attention, which he gave. "If you're here, then... where's my Suigintou? Where's my dark Angel?"

Iruka was confused. Shouldn't the eldest be with her medium as well? As far as he knew, Suigintou had been revived, much like the others, and been given life yet she wasn't here. How odd.

"I am looking for her, Mistress..."

"M-Megu."

"Megu." Megu stared at the new doll. His motifs of orange and white reminded her of Hitachiin Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club, more so with his spiked ginger hair. "I've come to seek Suigintou, the first doll."

"She isn't with me..." Megu cringed. Way to state the obvious.

"So I see." Iruka looked thoughtful for a moment. He seemed to be… faking it, if Megu could say she knew him well enough to make such a remark. The way his amber eyes moved almost smugly around the room as if everything was falling into a plan he'd thought of at the start. From the first second she'd saw how his face seemed thoughtful yet knowing she already knew… what a _trickster_. "Do you have any idea as to where she could possibly be?"

"No." As if he didn't already know. Megu was surprised to find herself thinking that but there was definitely something about Iruka that was plainly see-through.

"Well that doesn't give me any clues to find her." Iruka blew on his dark bangs, testily glaring at the ceiling. "You could have made this just a little easier Father."

_Father?_ Megu watched as the male doll stared for a long time, as if actually in deep conversation with the flat surface of cement and plaster. His amber eyes had been in an agitated glare before they'd snap to gaze at Megu's face as if reminded of something.

"I know that she's Suigintou's medium." He was staring at her almost as if she couldn't see him, though both were aware of the others presence. "I just wish she'd give me a sign, because I didn't think she'd want to leave her medium so vulnerable for the taking..."

A sharp feather whizzed from the open window and a small smug smile found its way to Iruka's face. "That'll do, nice of you to finally appear. Leaving your guests to wait is hardly considered proper, Suigintou."

-x-

HinaIchigo was practically fuming. How dare her sisters not believe her? She expected this from Suiseiseki, due to many things, but never from Kanaria for the second sister had always been there for her. They were both the shortest of their sisters and mostly got along, not actually that much of a player in the Alice Game, but their best they gave.

So… maybe that's why it hurt whenever Kanaria fixed her with a glare. There must have been a reason why her second eldest sister hated - or perhaps not to that extent just quite yet, but a reason why they were arguing. Hopefully it would be resolved soon.

HinaIchigo watched as Suiseiseki and Souseiseki nodded towards her and Jun before laying their hands on the old mirror. If Jun couldn't sense Shinku anywhere nearby that only meant one thing- she was in the N-World.

"Let's go, desu!" The green themed doll jumped in, followed by her twin and closely behind was Kazue- his raven black hair flowing behind him like dark satin. Jun glanced at HinaIchigo, doubt filling in his mind as to whether he should let her come along, one stern glare (a rather rare stern glare) made him shake his head and run through the mirror, all too aware that even had he rethought his decision and forbidden her from coming along, she still would follow along with Kanaria.

Distractedly, he couldn't believe that the two were fighting. He'd suspected Shinku against Suigintou or Suiseiseki against HinaIchigo but never… Kanaria vs said pink doll.

"We're here." Souseiseki's voice seemed doubtful, mystified. There was hint of fear in it as she glanced around the N-World where she last perished, but she remained strong. Most especially when her twin gave her an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

"Shinku should be here somewhere, desu." Suiseiseki extended a hand. "Jade Dream."

"Lempicka." The two Gardener dolls took fast strides forward. "Follow us, and Jun…"

The medium glanced up, not realizing he had dropped his stare down at his ring. Souseiseki was looking at him as if with sympathy- her face was void of emotion but still it seemed like sympathy. "Please stop worrying. This is Shinku we're talking about. It isn't likely that the main character dies that easily."

-x-

Megu could feel her heart beating faster, and for quite a different reason. She had never feared Death, sometime she even welcomed it, begged for it to grace her with its presence. Right now though, she felt even more alive than all her years of breathing combined. Her dark angel stood on her usual window sill, crimson cat-like eyes gleaming with annoyance as if not liking the fact that Megu had a visitor.

"How dare you." No not one bit. Suigintou looked ready to kill Iruka for daring to set foot in Megu's hospital room, let alone her bed. There had to be an explanation- perhaps the white haired doll already knew who this person was. "How dare you!"

"Now now Suigintou, it's your fault and you very well know it." That tone. Megu was confused. Iruka spoke to her Angel as if she were some child caught doing something terribly naughty. The anger in Suigintou's eyes flared and her pale face nearly turned red with rage. Iruka was dancing between a trickster and a horrible smug person in Megu's eyes and if there was anything other than Shinku that pushed Suigintou's buttons it was the way someone spoke. "Come now Suigintou, your sisters are dying to see you."

Oh snap.

-x-

Kirakishou was peeved. Nothing was going according to plan and what's worse was Suigintou was pissed off! That wasn't something she dreamed off let alone allowed to happen. Oh if she got her hands on Iruka that ginger haired doll would be tossed in some pot and she'd let him boil to death!

Rozen sensed his youngest daughter's anger and watched as her lone gold eye twitched with relative annoyance. Her sudden favoritism towards her eldest sister had something to with the fact that both she and Suigintou had been partly left on the shelf while the rest he'd attended to, the rest he finished, the rest he completed. Guiltily, he had approached both daughters and found him pardoned which made him incredibly happy. That's why it brought back memories to see Kirakishou testily staring at the mirror- as if, if she saw Iruka taunt her one more time she'd jump in and smack some sense (by smacking him into the nearest wall, post, bed, table and chair a hundred times respectively) herself.

"Kirakishou." Rozen's voice brought Kirakishou back to reality and her head turned, eye calming back down, hands uncurling from her tight fists. If Suigintou got her to rage, for Father she calmed down in less than a second. Truly, Suigintou would have made an unbearably stubborn daughter if she'd been in the Alice game at the beginning. Perhaps an ally of Souseiseki's, but then what would have happened to her twin. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me why Iruka is behaving as so? I thought he was supposed to be like me?"

Kirakishou blew on her white bangs. "For all I know Father, none of my creations are working as I'd seen them in my head. I should be given a lump of coal for all the good I brought you."

"Nonsense." Rozen ruffled the seventh's bright white hair before gesturing towards the ever changing mirrors. "We still have Haru and besides… you've made the wait all too bearable."

"Have I really? Kirakishou asked hopefully.

Rozen smiled. "Even a doll maker gets bored sometimes."

-x-

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Relapse**

**Summary: When Shinku fails to find a way to wake her fallen sisters, Father provides another way to resume the Alice Game. "I take it that it didn't go too well?"**

**Author's Note:** Been a while, I seem to have stopped updating all of my stories but this. I guess I like the new plot better than my old ones. It's created to built curiosity and I hope you're still out there you guys! Much thanks to Barabara-chan, summerlillies, James Birdsong, and a warm welcome to my new reviewer, Marie. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and hope it clears a few things up.

* * *

Contrary to belief, Suiseiseki cared about her dear sisters. They were everything, minus the current medium, that she had. Souseiseki had a very huge chunk of her heart, but the others had bits and pieces too, Hinaichigo counted. That's why the older sister attempted to console the little chibi even if meant being totally out of character.

"H-Hey, desu..." How does one do this? How do you comfort someone you usual taunt and tease? She wished Shinku was here, she'd know exactly what to say.

"Suiseiseki... Don't, nano." Hinaichigo continued to float on, eyes darted forward. She didn't want Suiseiseki's pity. She wasn't that weak, no not at all. More determined to prove herself than anything, she refused to be swayed by the gentle and rare attention the brown haired doll was giving her.

"I'm sorry Kanaria made you mad, desu. I'm sure she has her reasons, desu." Suiseiseki attempted, willing herself to disregard her pink clad sister's sudden stoniness.

"Stop sticking up for her, nano! She can very well do it for herself, nano." Hinaichigo puffed up her cheeks and it made Suiseiseki smile. At least her sister was partly back to normal.

"Neh Chibi-Ichigo, tell me about what happened when you were with Father, desu."

Hinaichigo looked up, mildly surprised. Ever since the whole 'Shinku is missing!' fiasco, no one really got the time to ask her that. She knew her sisters were curious, and she wouldn't deprive them of such information.

"It was amazing, nano!" Hinaichigo gushed. "Father brushed Hina's hair, nano. And he let Hina watch as he mended Hina's dress, nano. Hina even got to watch Kirakishou make Rosa Mysticae, nano!"

"Rosa Mystica, desu?" Suiseiseki gaped. "Kirakishou, desu?"

"Mhm. Father was saying something about newcomers, the Pages, nano." Hinaichigo seemed thoughtful. "They're supposed to help us end the Alice game, somehow... nano."

Suiseiseki's eyes flickered to Kazue, who floated beside Souseiseki dutifuly. She turned her gaze back to Hinaichigo. "I know that desu, who's this Kirakishou, desu?"

"The seventh, nano."

Suiseiseki nearly choked on air. They found the seventh?! Why didn't anyone feel her presence, did her sisters indeed incure a bond to their youngest yet she hadn't? Or was the bond there but so weak she didn't feel Kirakishou's awakening?

"Suiseiseiki?" Hinaichigo poked her sister warily. "Are you okay, nano?"

"Fine, desu." Suiseiseki let out a breath. "Does Souseiseki know, desu?"

"'Course, nano."

A sudden grunt from below made the two conversing dolls look down, only to find Jun kneeling on the ground and in pain.

-x-

It hurt, a whole damn lot.

Shinku twisted and writhed, she needed to get out of there, she had to leave. There was too much pain and it hurt so much that she could barely stand it anymore. She didn't want to hear anymore of Hayate's tales or see any of her past 'memories'. As far she was concerned they never happened, otherwise she herself would remember them. Rozen didn't take his dolls memories away, he owed them that enough.

Or at least that's what she thought.

"Shinku, please." Hayate cooed, caressing her cheek lovingly, as if a doll in a doll maker's hands, no pun intended. "I know it hurts, but it will be over soon, look at me please, please."

Shinku shivered in distrust. Hayate held her differently as to how Father did and heightened her senses when she had to listen to him speak of their pasts, such memories never came to herself, be how lecherous he depicted them to be.  
A wave of nausea hit Shinku and she found it odd since she'd never felt that before, her knees buckling as the ice holding her to the wall melted to nothingness, her body fell forward, slipping into someone's obviously waiting arms and her eyelids felt heavy, she wanted to sleep... rest, yes. She had had a big day and now she wanted to close her eyes.

"Not yet." Hayate shook Shinku to rouse her, to wake her, she didn't need sleep just yet. If she did, she might never open her eyes. She needed to see everything, needed to be bound yet again. Binding was a way for them to be reincarnated… supposedly, and it would reawaken the sense of peace the sisters had before the fatality of the Alice Game brought forth an intent of survival for each of them, and changed a few beyond recognition.

Hayate knew just how the Alice Game had to end, and despite Kirakishou's beliefs that she had awakened them, they each knew that the Rozen Pages had been alive way before the seventh doll had been created. They had been made to be Father's legacy, to be his one and only reminder of his existence. Once he'd met Alice back then, the person he'd embodied as the apogee of perfection, he could hardly leave the Pages be. They needed their own lanterns of existence, they needed their own sources of inspiration.

They needed their own Alice, which brought forth the creation of the Rozen Maidens.

What created the Alice Game, until now, is what plagued the mind of the dolls' creator, and very soon everything would be explained. Rozen would personally meet with his creations if and only if a certain trickster just stayed out of the way. There was no need for his stupid riddles or his mischievous traps. All they needed was time to sort everything out, because things didn't need to go down in blood and death.

"Soon." Hayate laid the blonde doll oh so very gently, for she truly was a precious as porcelain. "Soon you will remember, remember who you truly are, my Shinku, my love."

-x-

"Speak of the devil and the devil appears, am I right Suigintou?" The silver haired doll shook her head, mauve eyes gleaming with obvious hatred. Suigintou didn't want Iruka here, she didn't need him here. The idiot just hurt her with every word he spoke. Damn the riddles, he could be Laplace's son!

"What do you want from me Iruka?" Suigintou's voice shook, she could see the smirk on Iruka's face, but that wasn't what nerved her. It was another pair of eyes she knew were staring at her that made her so, as well as a soft voice that startled her into losing her bloodlust-like feel.

"A-Angel..." Megu mumbled shakily, unsure of what to do. For one thing she wanted to ask where Suigintou had been, why she never came back until now, and why had her rose ring gone missing. For another, she wanted to know who the ginger haired doll was and what did it mean for Suigintou.

Iruka sought the moment of calm from Suigintou to step into the conversation. "I've told you haven't I? Father wants to meet us all and bind us once again, of course that won't do much for our personalities are now different and I'm sure we'll kill each other before we even get to the vows."

"I do not want another binding." Suigintou scowled.

"But your memories haven't fully returned yet, have they?" Iruka took a step forward, toward the glaring Suigintou. "You shouldn't make such rash descisions."

"I said no."

"So you mean yes?"

"No, I mean no."

"Actually, that's a yes." Suigintou's face darkened in color and Iruka grinned impishly. "Oh come Suigintou... It wouldn't hurt. It's been a century. I've missed you so."

"You're not you anymore." Mumbled the white haired doll.

"As if you haven't changed."

"With good reason, Shinku showed me a world of pain I never knew existed. I can't very well just flip a table and go back to loving her like I did before."

"At least you had a choice into changing your personality. Father personally altered us."

"Father did?" Suigintou blinked. Father never fiddled with a doll's emotional and intellectual state, it was against the rules.

"Technically Kirakishou did." Iruka rubbed the back of his head. "Your little sister is a handful. Ever know that?"

"No. I haven't met her." Suigintou mumbled her mind far away. Father was at work again, and thanks to her memories, Suigintou had but an inkling of an advantage to the others. She knew Hayate worked fast and Kazue might even be after his own beau, but... "Haru? Where is Haru?"

"That my dear," Iruka offered his hand to her a scheming glint in his eye. "Is information I'll only give for a price."

And here we go again.

-x-

Haru found it odd to be moving again. His crimson hair blew in the breeze and so did his entire ensemble. There were things to be considered and not just what his clothes looked like, although he knew Souseiseki would agree with him, he was agitated to think that when she did see him, she'd have more to say than just 'You look good.'

No, he shouldn't have been thinking of the Gardener doll, he after all, had business. Apparently, HinaIchigo had already been awakened and all he needed to do was find her. Whoever did his job for her made it only the more harder because he didn't want to go around the country looking for the sixth doll, he could do better leading her back to Father and not chasing after her.

Besides that Souseiseki… he missed her so.

"Huh, you're here already?" Haru looked up and glanced at his brother. That was figurative of course, they never really were brothers by flesh, just that they had one creator, had one ever lasting Father. Hayate had been fixated by the sleeping Shinku in his arms and the signs of binding were evident.

"I can't find Hina anywhere." Haru pulled himself inside and kept his eyes on Hayate. "Shinku didn't take it all too well did she?"

"No." Hayate's voice seemed pained. "It hurt a lot and she hasn't even awakened. I fear the binding has taken in so much of her memories that her head couldn't take it. She's made so many new ones with that medium of hers and I'm seriously doubting her capacity."

Haru seemed dumfounded and almost gingerly, he smacked his hand against his brother's head. "How could you think that? This is Shinku were talking about. There's nothing she can't handle."

"Oh really?" Hayate seemed conflicted, as if in his arms, he held a dying child. "Then why did she cry when she saw through her eyes how much Father truly loved her? She's changed Haru. Changed for what I hope is the better, it's kept her alive so far but damn it she's different! Don't expect Souseiseki to be the same as she was, from what I've heard, she, Suigintou and my Shinku have changed the most."

Haru rolled his eyes and refused to believe his brother, there was still a chance that his Souseiseki remained the same. And he was hoping that she did.

-x-

Kirakishou was boiling mad, and if it wasn't for the fact that Father was there to calm her, she knew she would have tackled not only Iruka but Hayate as well. How dare he, take advantage of her sister whilst she slept through their binding?

A hand raised to her chest and she wondered, did it truly hurt that much that even Shinku fell unconscious to the binding and it's process of restoring her memories. Of course she hadn't been awake when the others were so she needed no binding done on her, and she had no Page to bind herself with.

And if it wasn't for the fact that Hayate seemed so much like a smartass Kirakishou would have called him cocky, but there was always a little truth in his words. Kirakishou knew she had not created the Rozen Pages, but their Roza Mystica had been embedded with a serum that had been taken from hers. It would only make sense that she had been partly responsible for their creation and they were indeed partly truly hers as well.

Father understood this and said everything she thought was true and it was a rather rational thought of her to ponder through when things such as possession came into play.

Alas, she still hated it. She could never really do Father any good could she? She couldn't be strong and steely like the rest of her sisters, but she just wanted to be of some use to him. According to Father her presence was good enough and she was happy because of that but honestly, she wanted to be useful.

Glancing at the golden mirrors, she sighed as the last stage of Shinku's binding finished and just in time too, Jun and her sisters were about to burst into the room and it was about to get bloody.

Turning away, Kirakishou focused on a misty part of the mirror. How was Haru getting on with his life?

-x-

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
